Drabble Collection (Vocaloid Edition)
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Hanya kumpulan Drabble singkat tentang kau, dia, dan aku.
1. Always By Your Side

**Drabble Collection**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk dinistakan di fic saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

by your side

[_Jangan menangis karena aku akan selalu ada disisimu_]

Aku menatap lekat sosok gadis berambut pirang dihadapanku, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihat ia menangis disini.

"Aku benar-benar kesal dengan Len!" ia membuka percakapan. "Dia itu egois! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia membatalkan kencan kami!"

Aku menghela nafas, mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya juga aku harus menjadi 'tempat sampahmu' Rin!"

Dia menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit basah karena air mata yang belum mengering. "Habisnya cuma Lui yang bisa kupercaya!"

Aku terkekeh. "Mengapa kau bisa percaya padaku? Padahal kita kan baru sebulan yang lalu bertemu diperpustakaan ini."

"Entahlah," Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi kalau bersama Lui entah mengapa aku cuma tahan menangis dua menit!"

"Dua menit setiap kali kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu itu kan," cibirku.

"Yak! Lui jahat!"

[_Tapi jika kau BAHAGIA dengannya, aku akan selalu siap tersenyum seperti anak kecil dibelakangmu_]

Aku menatap bangku kayu dihadapanku, kosong. Hari ini Rin tidak datang, dan aku tahu ia pasti tengah tertawa bahagia bersama kekasihnya di luar sana.

"Tapi kalau kau membatalkan janjimu sekali lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu lagi!"

Aku berjalan kearah jendela, tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Dari balik jendela dapat kulihat Rin dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kuyakini adalah Len, kekasih yang selalu Rin ceritakan.

"Baiklah, aku janji. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak ingkar janji lagi!" ujar Len sambil membelai puncak kepala Rin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_Dheg_

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

[_Tapi tenanglah jika suatu saat kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu berada disisimu_]

"Kau siap, Hibiki Lui?"

Aku tersenyum kearah sang pemuda berambut hitam disampingku.

"Tugasku sudah selesai kan? Sudah saatnya aku pergi," ujarku.

Pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya, membuat sebuah portal hitam terbuka disana.

Aku menatap kearah kursi kayu tempat dimana Rin selalu duduk, dan tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. "Sampai jumpa, Rin."

Dan portal hitam itu perlahan mulai menarikku masuk kedalam sana, menuju tempat dimana aku akan terlahir kembali.

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya satu drabble ini kelar jug

Yah sekali-kali sebenarnya pengen buat LuixRin tapi karena kasihan Lennya jadi malah bikin cerita yang nista gin Yah cuma itu yang Rainna sampaikan jangan lupa Reviewnya~!


	2. Untittled

Drabble Collection

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk dinistakan di fic saya

2. Untittled

Rin membaca ulang surat yang ia tulis, sedikit bangga dapat mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan kata-kata yang err…, lumayan.

**Untuk kamu, si Pemberi Harapan Palsu.**

_Hai, aku gak tahu apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba berniat menulis surat ini untukmu. Kamu mungkin berpikir aku gila, tapi beneran aku hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaanku doang kok._

_Kurasa kamu pasti heran melihat tulisan yang kutebalkan itu. Ah, maaf jika kamu tersinggung dengan julukan yang kuberikan padamu itu. Jika kau berniat membaca surat ini sampai habis kamu pasti mengerti apa alasanku memberimu julukan 'sadis' itu._

_Aku tahu kamu selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang, tapi aku benci ketika mengakui senyummu benar-benar berbeda kepadaku. Maaf kalau aku terlalu percaya diri._

_Kamu ingat saat olimpiade Matematika? Saat itu aku tengah menatap para panitia yang tengah menyiapkan ruangan dari lantai dua. Dan kau juga tengah duduk menyandarkan bahumu diantara tembok itu. Saat itu aku berbalik kebelakang dan kau tengah tersenyum kearahku. Ah, maaf jika aku salah._

_Setelah itu kau menghampiriku dan membawa buku pembahasan soal itu memintaku untuk mengajarimu, ashh jarakmu saat itu terlalu dekat bodoh! Dan kau tahu? Detak jantungku menjadi tak karuan karenanya._

_Kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu cara mencari akar, dan aku merasa aneh karena kemampuanmu dalam Matematika jauh diatasku. _

_Maaf, kalau kau menganggap aku semakin kegeeran. Kata Miku mungkin kau hanya beralasan untuk dekat denganku, kata Rui kau terlihat seperti menyukaiku._

_Dan itu semakin membuatku berharap lebih jauh darimu, benar-benar payah bukan?_

_Tapi terima kasih atas 'perhatian' mu kemarin, itu sudah cukup mematahkan semua harapanku._

_Ketika kau mendekatiku sambil tersenyum dan berkata. "Rin! Carikan tugasku sekalian dong, kita teman kan?"_

_Yah kita teman, tak mungkin lebih. _

_Kau sudah menemukan alasan mengapa aku memanggilmu si pemberi harapan palsu? Kalau belum, itu berarti salahku yang menganggapnya terlalu berlebihan._

**Dari aku, gadis yang terjatuh dalam sebuah harapan palsu.**

**Kagamine Rin**

Rin terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop biru muda. Dan meletakkannya diloker milik sang 'harapan palsu'. Kagamine Len.

**END (Maybe?)**

* * *

Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa Rainna update! #Ditendang. Sebenarnya isi surat Rin itu merupakan curahan hati Rainna sendiri, khe...khe...khe... galau gak selamanya nyakitin juga ternyata #abaikan. Baiklah sebelumnya Rainna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat si 'pelaku' khe...khe...

Dan juga untuk kalian yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview cerita ini!


End file.
